Facing Evil
by xoforeveryoursox
Summary: After being attacked one night in her own home, Gabriella is back five years later, a successful lawyar and finding herself facing her past and the face of evil. Based on novel. Mostly Gabriella but includes Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**My other chapters won't be as short, this is just a teaser chapter. Oh and this is based on a novel but not completely. It's all my own work.**

Love. A word that was to forever sicken and haunt her. She softly cried for help as she suffered, lying helplessly on the cold tiles in her own bathroom. Blood surrounded her, her _own _blood. Just an hour ago she was coming back from a date with her so-called loving boyfriend. How did this all happen? Why did this happen to her? Though she did not know it yet, the answers were soon to be revealed.

_2 hours ago..._

_He was waiting. Waiting for her. For tonight was the night, the night where he could get his first touch. He had waited for this night for so long, and now the time had finally come. Gabriella Montez. He'd been watching her for years now, and he thought it was time that she knew who he was. _

_He dug into the pockets of his black jeans, rummaging around for the sharp object that he was to use later on that night. Truth was, he loved Gabriella, more than anyone, and anything. He knew what her responce would be, thanks to that ass of a boyfriend she had. She would not take him, so he was going to have to take her, the hard way. He knew eveything there was to know about her. Her favourite perfume she would always wear was a scent called 'pink sugar', she was studying law, and had a toy poodle named 'lucky', she bought it to bring her luck for the future. May he bring her luck for her tonight on this cold winters night. _

_..._

_"Damn it Chris, I'll be there in a minute. I'm a woman, we need time."_

_"Time? TIME? Gabi, I've given you all the time you need. Please tell me you're ready to leave right now."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes in annoyance as her boyfriend, Chris Mathers, rang her up, just to complain about how long she was taking to get ready for their date that night. She had been with Chris for three years now, the both of them met in college and has been together since. She had just celebrated her twenty-first birthday with him last week, and she really expected a proposal from him as she thought it was pretty clear by the hints he was dropping. She became very dissapointed to find the hints he had been dropping were only a surprise on telling her that he got a promotion at a job he had gotten just only a year before. _

_Gabriella was slightly pissed off with his little 'surprise' as the two of them had talked about a proposal, the more they talked about it, the more the idea seemed to drift away. She might of been young but it ran in the Montez family to marry at such a young age, and she did not plan on ruining the family tradition. Plus, she did love Chris._

_"Just one second," She chuckled to herself as she heard him huff and puff on the other end of the line. She took some 'pink sugar' her personal favourite scent, spraying it all over her. She kept her phone close to her ear, balancing it on her shoulder as she made her way out of her front door. "I'm leaving now." _

_She hung up her phone and scurried over to her car, her black heels clapping on the floor with every quick step. As she got to her car door, she gasped and quickly ran back to her front door, turning her keys in the door until she heard the 'click'. When turning around to make her way back to the car, she froze, looked around, and then shrugged, going back to her quick pace steps. _

_..._

_He was either early, or very late. She wasn't home yet. He knew she had a date with the jackass, but surely she should have been back by now. He was getting rather frustrated, his member was throbbing as the thoughts of what was to come ran through his mind. He imagined her skin soft against his own rough, dry skin. That familiar smell drowing his sences. To hear her moans as he penetrated her. 'Oh for fuck sake where the fuck was she?'_

_He looked up at Gabriella's open bedroom window, creeping out of the wet bushes, climbing onto the black dustbins beside her house. Getting closer to the window, he placed his right foot on the windowsill below him, and hoisted himself into the bedroom window. He let out a satified sigh as his feet finally touched the soft carpet. 'Such a silly thing to do, Gabriella, you must always shut windows and lock all doors when out the house.'_

_He took in the sweet smells that filled the room, pink was everywear to see. Her favourite color, and his. His stomache jumped in excitment as he spotted her lingerie draws. With much force he pulled the top draw, smirking at the sight of many types of underwear, silk, cotton, lace. He took a pair of red, lace french knickers, instantly bringing them to his nose. He took a deep breath in satisfaction. That was it, he really could not wait any longer for her to arrive. _

_..._

_"Just leave me alone, Chris," Gabriella slapped Chris's hand away from her upper arm, quickly getting out of his car. She went to slam his door shut before turning to him. "I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick my car up."_

_"Baby, come here," Chris whined, getting annoyed at this point. _

_"No."_

_Chris let out a low groan as he quickly got out his car, chasing Gabriella up to her doorway. _

_He shook in fear as he heard the car door slam. He quickly threw the underwear into the draw, forgetting to shut it he ran to the window. He glared, watching Chris try and get Gabriella's attention. _

_"I'm not saying I don't want to get married. I'm saying I don't want to get married right now."_

_Gabriella sulked, staring at him with big round eyes. "Why not?"_

_Chris hesitated to answer. He then opened his mouth and bit his lip in fear of her responce. "Because?"_

_"Ugh," Turning back to her door, Gabriella shoved the key inside. _

_She better had not let him in. He wasn't really into the whole threesome thing. It'd be a lot easier if he only had one person to take care of after the 'event' anyway. He laughed in mocking way as he watched Gabriella slam the door in Chris's face. Let the games begin. _

_Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh, slamming down onto the button of her answering machine. "Hey honey, it's your gorgeous mother. Call me when you get this."_

_She took her shoes off, throwing them into any direction. "Hey, it's Shar, don't forget we're going out for lunch tomorrow."_

_"Gabi," She pulled a face in disgust as she heard Chris's voice. She was really pissed with him right now. "Listen..." He sighs. "I don't know what happened tonight, but I thought we could start again when you come get your car? I er... I love you. Call me. Bye."_

_She tapped her black nails on the cabinet the machine was placed on, staring down at it. She may of been pissed with Chris, but that never was for long, at the end of the day she loved him, but somewhere deep inside of her, she was getting tired of him and their arguments. Maybe all they needed was a break._

_..._

_He took two small steps to the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar. He could see her. She was half naked, steam grew on the mirror. She was ready to take a shower and he was ready to play._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gabi?"_

Her chocolate eyes slowly opened, taking in the white surroundings. She was in hospital. She could just make out her mothers horrified face, Sharpay's-her best friend-and Chris's. Chris didn't show any expression. He didn't even look at her. The only way she could tell he was worried was by his normally tanned but now pale complextion.

"Gabi?"

Her eyes widen at her name. She didn't want to hear the name again. She winced in pain as the flashbacks of the other night flew to her mind. Sharpay quickly held her hand, telling her everything was going to be ok. Of course it wasn't to be ok, she had just been attacked, in her own home!

"Darling? Speak to us," Gabriella heard her mom's voice speak out. It sounded shaky and dry, as if she had been crying for hours.

Gabriella went to open her mouth but found it physically impossible, she gave up and shut her mouth as well as her eyes. The sound of the door opening filled Gabriella's ears as the room grew silent. She could no longer feel Sharpay's presence beside her, and heard the muffled voice of a male speaking.

"She's going to be fine," Mrs Montez broke down into relief as the doctor spoke, thanking god over and over. "She has however been brutally raped vaginally several times and is going to need serious treatment. Meaning she is going to have to stay with us for a while."

Gabriella snapped her eyes open as the words came out of his mouth. She couldn't stay here, alone. She never wanted to be alone again. She noticed her mom and Sharpay wasn't facing her but the doctor, and so she turned to Chris to beg him with her eyes. He still wasn't looking at her. She noticed a tear frozen on his cheek.

"How long?" His voice finally spoke. Gabriella kept her eyes fixed on his, though he made no eye contact with her. Everyone turned to face him, taken back abit as it was the first thing he had said whilst he had been there.

"We're not so sure yet. We'll definetely let you know as soon as we know."

"Thank you, doctor," Sharpay spoke. Her normally bouncy voice was now cold and raspy, she was wearing sweats instead of mini skirts and pink heels. Make-up no longer covered her face, she looked pale and tired.

Looking back at Chris, Gabriella wondered how he had made no movement, or even tried to speak to her. She didn't know if it was that reason or because she was so traumatized by the whole incident that she didn't want anything to do with men anymore. She thought it really was time they went on a break.

* * *

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Dr Smith sighed as he once again got no responce from Gabriella. She was staring helplessly at the window, watching the droplets of rain drip down the glass from outside. It had been one hour since Gabriella realised a doctor had come to visit, only to ask her questions she didn't want to answer.

"Gabriella?"

"No."

Mr Smith scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't think I understand. No what?"

"No. Don't call me Gabriella."

"What would you like to be called?"

Silence.

He sighed once more. "Ga-... Miss Montez. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but I'm just here to help. Ok?"

She finally turder her head to the side to meet his frustrated looking eyes. Wasn't he supposed to be a proffesional? Doctors are supposed to be patient. This thought made Gabriella feel a little paranoid. She opened her small mouth slightly and let the words out. "Leave me alone."

Dr Smith had to listen very carefully as her voice was timid and very quiet. He nodded his head, standing up out of his seat. "Miss Montez, I'm very sorry for what happened to you, but if you help me to help you, then we can make sure this... monster gets what he deserves."

Gabriella thought about this. He was right. If she kept quiet and tried to forget it ever happened, he won. She had to tell. She would tell. "Okay."

Claiming his seat again, Dr Smith finally got out his pen and waited for her to begin. "Take your time, Miss Montez. There's no pressure."

_No pressure my ass_ she thought. "I was about to take a shower..."

"... and I heard this... loud, heavy breathing."

_Gabriella turned round in shock. "Damn it, Chris? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?"_

_He took two steps closer to the door, the silver blade twirling round in his left hand. He watched her wrap the towel round her naked body, taking quick steps towards the door._

Gabriella flinched as she remembered what was to come next. She felt Dr Smith's hand on her arm, giving her support but making her shift away from him.

"I opened the door and he just... pounced on me."

_Gabriella screams as she fights the heavy body that was now on top of her, trapping her between him and the tiled floor. "Please, no!"_

_Her screams were very loud screeches of help, which were of course muffled by his large hand. She grabbed for his face, hoping she could somehow gauge his eyes out, but instead, finding herself grabbing rubber. He was wearing a mask. She couldn't see who he was. She tried to scream out her boyfriend was going to come home soon._

_He let out an amused chuckle. "Gabi, I know 'Chris' isn't going to be here anytime soon."_

_Hey eyes widened as she stopped fighting against him. Who was he? How did he know her name and her boyfriends?_

"He knows your name?" Asked Dr Smith.

Gabriella nodded. "Not just my name. Where I live, my favourite items, my family, where I grew up. Everything."

Dr Smith sat back in his seat, a littleshocked by the infomation she was giving out.

_"Why are you doing this?" She cried out, giving in as he crushed her with his heavy body. _

_He shushed, roughly stroking her tears away with his rough hands. "I promise you'll enjoy it."_

_Gabriella cried softly once more before she let out a peircing scream as he entered her. Blood seeped onto the bathroom tiles as her cries and screams, along with his grunts continued._

Dr Smith had stopped writing inside his notebook, taking in the heartbreaking story of Gabriella's rape. She was shaking and tears filled her eyes. He went to comfort her bt thought it was best if he didn't touch her and kept his distance.

"He just left me there. Helpless, confused, terrified, and worst of all in extreme pain. I couldn't move anything but my eyes, I watched him wash himself as he whistled the tune of a 'Beatles' song or I don't know. He finally turned around at looked at me, of course I still didn't get to see his face, just the back of his head. He placed the mask back on his face before he turned to look at me."

_"I've got to go now, princess. But don't worry, I had fun. We should do this again another time," Gabriella shuddered as his laboured breathing inside his mask echoed in her ears. "I love you, Gabi."_

"That was the last time I saw him... thank God," Gabriella looked down at her shaking hands. "The next day Shar found me and I don't really remember much about that morning."

_"I need an ambulance. Please hurry!... No, I don't know, she's-she's bleeding, alot!" Gabriella's eyes slowly flickered open and shut as she heard Sharpay's helpless cries on the phone. _

"Why do you think he just left you? Didn't he know you were going to say something?"

Gabriella stared at him in disbelief. "You really think I knew what he was thinking? I don't know why he left me there! Why would he do such a terrible thing in the first place, huh? Why don't you tell me?"

Dr Smith sighed, sitting back in his chair, looking down at his notes. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help."

Gabriella nodded her head, turning to look out the window, the sun was shining but to her everything looked dull and lifeless. She listened to the rustling of Dr Smith's papers.

"Do you have any idea what he looked like at all?" He asked.

"Er... h-he had a tattoo on his left shoulder. A tattoo of a skull, with some sort of foreign language underneath. Had a nicely built body, dark hair. That's it. That's all I know."

Dr Smith nodded, thinking now was the time to comfort her. Gabriella smiled slightly as she watched him take a seat next to her. Though, nothing could make her feel safe right now.

* * *

Three years later...

Troy Bolton loved his job. Ever since he was young, he and Chad Danforth a.k.a his best friend, pretended that they were heroes, saving the innocent and catching the bad guys. So his job was exactly like their dreams, he wore an actualy uniform and not a pillowcase as a cape, catching the bad guys was always easier back then also.

He took a sip of his now very cold cup of coffee, rubbing his tired eyes, slumping back into his chair. All night he had been researching the many murders of young women who had been severly raped and killed. The first thing he noticed was that all the girls were latinas or any other exotic heritage.

"Troy," He turned around at the sound of his name, coming face to face with the floppy haired guy that he shared the passion for his job with. "Ella's here."

Troy felt his heart jump a little at the sound of her name. Ella Montez. He'd known her for a year now, they had been doing the innocent flirting round the office for a few months now. "Thanks."

He took one last sip of the ice cold coffee, pulling a face in disgust as it ran down his throat. He grabbed his jacket, putting it on, covering his white shirt and tie.

Gabriella scanned through the many documents of the latest last night murders. She looked up and the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards, letting a smile spill onto her face at the sight of Troy Bolton. "Good morning. How are you?"

"Not so good," He replied, taking a seat next to her. He noticed the hot coffee ready for him and quickly poured himself another. "How is it?"

"Okay... still no idea where he is," She sighed, dropping the papers onto the table, shutting her eyes and raking her fingers through her shoulder length hair, feeling stress come to her.

"We'll find him," Troy said, taking the papers away from her, having a look for himself. "Me and Chad found the place he had last stayed at."

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "And? Find anything?"

Troy left it a while to answer as he scanned the papers before slowly turning to her with a simple shake of his head. "Not really. Just some fucked up toys and pictures of the victims."

"Toys? What kind of toys?"

"You don't wanna know," He replied, going back to the papers. "We also found another box of some sort of masks and shit like that."

Gabriella eyes widened. Great. The last thing she needed was someone to remind her of the tradgic night that was to forever haunt her. She had moved a year after the incident, leaving friends and family behind. She shortened her first name to Ella to stop the memories of being called Gabriella by him come back and got a job as a successful lawyer. She never had told Troy or her new friends or anyone for that matter about what had happened to her a few years back. They didn't need to know and weren't going to find out. Besides, it was all in the past. Never to been seen again he was, so she thought.


End file.
